1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading a disk-like workpiece into a chuck mounted on a spindle head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to perform a machining operation on a disk-like workpiece by a lathe, the workpiece had been manually loaded on a chuck mounted on a spindle head. However, an operator had a difficulty in handling a disk-like workpiece being thin in width within a space limited by a tool support without interferring the workpiece with any portion of the machine.